The blue mercedes
by elmostroverde
Summary: It was a blue mercedes and now I'm stuck on funerals... To bad I didn't tell him. One-shot please R


**Hi guys I wrote this while I was trying to figure out the next chapter for Boom (Don't worry this is not going to happen) I hope you enjoy**

**CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY**

Lindsay was walking out of the crime lab, she was exhausted, the case she was working on for the last few weeks had finally been solved and she was going home to have a good night's sleep. It was raining.

"Hey, Mo… Lindsay" She turned around and saw Danny walking towards her

"What do ya want Messer?" Danny took a step back and said

"I want to tell ya, somethin', you mind if I walk with you?"

"Whatever, either way you are not gonna leave me alone right?" Danny looked down and when he looked back up the sadness reflected

"Please?"

"Whatever just hurry, it's pouring" Danny walked quietly beside her until they reached a desert street "What is it you want to tell me Messer?"

"I…" Danny stopped and Lindsay kept walking

"You know what? Forget it Messer" she started walking in the middle of the street, there was nobody except Danny and herself.

She walked about two more meters and turned around, she saw Danny walking slowly, talking on the phone, she turned and saw two bright lights approaching, it was going really fast, and then she felt the wet cold pavement and then, seconds after that she heard a crash.

**CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY**

Danny saw her walking away, he stood there feeling like crap, he took out his cell phone and dialed.

"_Flack"_ Danny started walking

"Hey, it's Danny"

"_Where are you?"_

"I'm 'bout a block form the lab, you?"

"_I'm walking out of the lab, why? What's up?"_

"I couldn't tell her, Flack I couldn't tell her that… shit" Danny dropped the phone and ran towards Lindsay, he was just in time to push her out but to late to put himself out of danger, as he fell, he felt every bone in his body breaking, then he hit the ground and moaned in pain.

_**CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY**_

Flack was leaving the building when his phone rang

"Flack"

"_Hey, it's Danny"_ he started walking

"Where are you?"

"_I'm 'bout a block form the lab, you?"_

"I'm walking out of the lab, why? What's up?" he asked with a confused look

"_I couldn't tell her, Flack I couldn't tell her that… shit" _he heard a small thump

"Danny? Danny, answer" then he heard the crash, he started running.

**CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY**

Lindsay stood up confused, the car had stopped and the driver door was open, but where was Danny?

"Danny!" she ran in front of the car and found him there lying in a small pool of blood and shaking continuously, she kneeled beside him "Danny" he felt him shake again and blood poured out of his mouth.

Danny saw her kneeled there, next to him, he heard her sobbing. It was very hard for him to pass air through the blood pool forming in his throat; he trembled again pulling air to his lungs

"Montana" he muttered and Lindsay leaned to hear him better "I love you" when he said this the stars shined brighter, he smiled and let himself slip to the darkness.

Flack came running and saw Lindsay shaking and sobbing next to Danny's still body, he kneeled and checked for Danny's pulse, he took a deep breath and looked away, then he shook his head, he saw Danny's last smile and Lindsay started sobbing louder, Flack took off his jacket and put it around Lindsay's shoulders and then he helped her up, then he called Mac.

"Taylor"

"Mac, It's Flack"

"Hey what's up?"

"Nothing good Mac" Flack didn't know how to say it

"Why, what happened?" Flack took a deep breath

"Danny's dead, Mac"

"What!? Where are you?"

"We are a block from the lab, heading north"

"I'm on my way" Flack put his phone away and saw Lindsay sitting against a wall, she was still crying.

Mac got there in a matter of seconds and saw Flack walking around and Lindsay crying.

"Flack!" Flack turned and quickly walked towards Mac "Where is he?" Mac asked when Flack was near enough

"In front of the car" Mac called the ME's office and they took Danny away after Mac had seen him, then he went back to the lab with Flack and Lindsay, unable to say a word, there was too much pain in the atmosphere, they got to the lab where Stella and the rest of the team was waiting

"Ejem, Flack, I'm gonna need all the surveillance videos from the area, I want to know where that bastard went"  
"OK, I'll get them" Each went to their office after this.

An hour later Flack knocked in Mac's office where the whole team (Except Lindsay) was, Flack could see the pain reflected in their eyes.

"I've got the videos"  
"Let's watch 'em" Flack put them on, Adam had marked Danny and Lindsay's path to the accident.

The sound was on in all the videos.

_Lindsay was walking out of the building, she stopped when she heard Danny and said "What do ya want Messer?" then Danny answered "I want to tell ya, somethin', you mind if I walk with you?" _

"_Whatever, either way you are not gonna leave me alone right?" "Please?" _

"_Whatever just hurry, it's pouring" Danny walked besides her and then the angle changed, they could see their faces now, and then Lindsay spoke "What is it you want to tell me Messer?" "I…" they saw Danny stopping and then Lindsay walking away_

"_You know what? Forget it Messer" then she started walking in the middle of the street, they saw Danny dialing and Lindsay turning her face Danny started walking _

"_Hey, it's Danny" (Silence) "I'm 'bout a block form the lab, you?" (Silence) "I couldn't tell her, Flack I couldn't tell her that… shit" then they saw the car and Danny pushing Lindsay out of the way and Danny being hit by the car, then the driver running away_

Mac's phone rang and he answered.

"They got the driver, they are locking him up" Everyone gave half a smile.

Three days later was Danny funeral and there's where all the emotions showed.

"He said I love you" said Lindsay before pulling the trigger and falling to the ground with a bullet in her head

**CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY**

**Well, that was a little bit dark… I'm sorry for that, again nothing of this is going to happen on Boom so don't worry. Thanks for reading and please leave some reviews!**


End file.
